futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Corporate America)
Note from the author: I'm honestly tired of doing detailed timelines. This will be merely a general guideline for the events of the scenario. Read the linked articles for more info! 2020 * 22 February: '''Despite upsetting incumbent President '''Donald J. Trump '''in Iowa, former Massachusetts Governor Bill Weld ends his primary challenge after being routed in Nevada. * '''3 March: '''Independent Vermont Senator '''Bernard "Bernie" Sanders '''cinches the Democratic Party's nomination after his closest competitor, Indiana Mayor Peter Buttigieg, withdraws and endorses him following the results of Super Tuesday. In his victory speech, Sanders promises to bring home all U.S troops and slice the military budget. * '''10 March: '''Railing against Sanders as an extremist, former Starbucks CEO and former Seattle SuperSonics owner '''Howard Schultz '''officially announces his campaign for President.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU5m-LPKcmg * '''1 May: Tensions heat up between the U.S and Iran after an Israeli village is hit by a bomb attack, killing 200. President Trump fires missiles into Tehran. Sanders condemns the attack, but is slammed by Schultz for supposed reticence to take action against Iran, calling him a "'J'ew 'I'n 'N'ame 'O'nly". * '27 May: '''Howard Schultz announces Lockheed-Martin CEO 'Marillyn Hewson '''as his running mate. * '''22 June: '''Bernie Sanders announces California Congresswoman Barbara Lee as his running mate. * '''16 July: '''Sanders and Lee are officially nominated on the final day of the DNC. * '''27 August: '''Trump and Vice President Mike Pence are officially renominated on the final day of the RNC. * '''12 September: '''The FEC announces Schultz will be permitted to take part in the presidential debates. * '''21 October: '''The global economy crashes, causing a recession in many countries, but most prominently in the U.S. * '''3 November: 2020 U.S presidential election: '''Despite tepid debate performances and trailing both Sanders and Trump in most polls, Howard Schultz is narrowly elected President. Schultz is the first President from the state of Washington and the first independent President since George Washington. * '''10 November: '''With accusations of voter fraud abounding in multiple states, Sanders withdraws his concession and demands a recount. * '''13 December: '''Forced to choose between Sanders and Schultz, the conservative majority on the Supreme Court rules against Sanders' request for a recount. 2021 * '''21 January: '''Schultz and Hewson are inaugurated. * '''14 February: '''President Schultz forms a deal with Venezuelan capitalist Juan Guaidó to support armed, capitalist fighters with weapons. Venezuelan President Maduro admonishes Schultz for this move. * '''March: '''It is increasingly apparent that Schultz's economic policy is not working, and the Recession will continue for the foreseeable future. * '''12 March: '''Construction begins on new U.S bases in Israel. * '''13 August: '''On Friday the 13th, a Cardi B concert at Las Vegas Stadium in Paradise, Nevada is nerve gassed minutes before the show was slated to begin. 5,000 people are killed in the single worst terror attack in American history. * '''8 September: '''It is purported by the FBI that the attack was directly linked to Maduro loyalists led by extremist '''Hector Villa '''angered over U.S support for Guaido. Schultz demands Maduro hand over the masterminds of the Friday the 13th massacre. Maduro denies Venezuelan involvement whatsoever. * '''17 September: '''The U.S begins airstrikes on Venezuela, and puts their first boots on the ground in the country. * '''5 November: '''A RT journalist investigating the Friday the 13th massacre is found dead in his hotel room, ostensibly having asphyxiated himself with a plastic bag. * '''27 December: '''Caracas surrenders to the U.S. President Maduro is found in a panic room having committed suicide. * '''31 December: '''After four days of silence, President Schultz declares that the U.S will remain in Venezuela to handle militants, find Villa, and rebuild the country. 2022 * '''8 February: '''During his State of the Union address, Schultz declares interest in invading Iran to dismantle their nuclear program. * '''10 February: '''Russia and China warn the U.S to stay out of Iran. * '''4 March: '''Under pressure from the U.S and U.K, the U.N Security Council increases sanctions on Iran. References Category:Timeline Category:Corporate America